


ANOTHER BET

by Setsuna24, Yaoifav456



Series: Daydreams [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dirty Dancing, M/M, Pole Dancing, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoifav456/pseuds/Yaoifav456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bet was made in order to get the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANOTHER BET

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setsuna24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/gifts).



> This is a little side story that I wanted to write since I read “If you get Kirishima to (A prequel to Between my knees)” By: Setsuna24 
> 
> So I decide to try writing a story it’s my first time writing anything so I had some help with writing this story, it is also co-written by Setsuna24, she was awesome to help develop this story. I hope you all enjoy the story because we had fun writing it. unbetated
> 
> Thank you and enjoy

 It had been a week since the bet Asami made with Akihito and he was still not happy about the outcome of that bet. He could still see that look on Kirishima’s face from the striptease that his lover had given him. He wanted to be pissed at Kirishima but he brought it on himself so he would deal with it the only way he know how: by killing someone. To answer his prayers, Kirishima, the current object of his annoyance, walked in with a report about some pest trying to cut a shipment of guns. It was just the kind of diversion he needed. Kirishima reported a double cross from his business partner but he could tell there was something else going on.

 

“It seems the shipment was never delivered to the drop off point and never left the warehouse that Azumi provide for us” Kirishima stated.  
Asami knew this was going to happen sooner or later so he bid his time to flush the rat out. He turned to Kirishima and ordered smiling.  
“Get the car. We are going to the warehouse.”  
Kirishima shivered. He knew that smile. It always meant something bad was going to happen.  
“Yes boss, I will call Suoh and have him meet us downstairs.”  
“Oh, and Kirishima, have my tools available as well. I will need them.”

 

On the other side of town, Akihito was finishing up a photo shoot with the model Emi; it went well for a change.. While packing up his camera, his phone rang.

“What?” He answered.

It was Asami calling.

“Where are you?”

“I’m just about to leave the shoot and then I’m going to hang out with Kou for drinks.”

“You need to be home by the time I get there.”

“Why?” Aki asked.

“You still on punish for your little dance.” Asami states. At this, Aki just sighs.

“Whatever, Asami, I am going and that's that. I can’t help that you’re jealous and don't want to admit it to yourself. It was your game and you lost big time, so stop being a spoil sport and man up.” Finishing his rant, Aki hung up before Asami could say anything else.

 

Akihito was pissed. He knew Asami was still pissed about his striptease for Kirishima but it was the bastard’s own fault for making that damn bet to being with. So he decide that he would hang out with Kou, drink, and have fun until he was either carried home or called by the bastard he a called lover.

 

Asami knew that he was being unfair to Akihito but he just couldn't get the image of his lover dancing for Kirishima out of his mind. He decided he was going to punish Akihito again, even though it was unjust.

By the time Asami made it to the warehouse, he had just gotten out of the phone with his little kitten, The talk did not go as planned and left him in a bad mood, the perfect mood to take out on the men that were trying to cheat him. Kirishima saw the look in his boss’ face and knew a bad clean up job in store for him and Souh.

Everyone in the warehouse knew Asami was in a foul mood just from his body language. The aura surround him spoke murders intent for everyone involve. Slowly, he pulled out a Dunhill and asked who the leader of the group was. No one said a word.

Asami stated “Since no one is looking to talk how about we play a game, whoever tells me the one in charge gets to go free or die last it's your choice.”

At that point, Kirishima knew it was going to be a blood bath by the time they left the warehouse. He was hoping that Takaba would call to ease his boss’ mood.

Asami started removing his coat and his cufflinks before he spoke again “Who among you was the genius who decided to cheat me on this deal again” he asked.

When no one answered, Asami told Kirishima to bring him his tools. Once the men saw the bag they knew they were in trouble.

Asami states “No one can leave, my men have the warehouse covered so there no escaping, there is no hope for any of you ".

Akihito was hanging out with Kou drinking and having fun until Kou asked how his relationship with Asami is going.

Akihito started off on a rant about him being a perverted, overbearing, and down right possessive bastard. Kou laughed at his friend and said he wish he had someone like that.

Aki laughed hard and lifted an amused eyebrow at his friend.

“You have no idea what you are wishing for, I tell you man, you would not survive one day with a man like Asami.”

“Why? Is it really that bad?”

“Sometimes…”

While Kou was getting a new round of drinks, Akihito started to think about what Asami was so mad about. Maybe he took things a little too far with the striptease. Still, it was Asami’s game and he lost.

 _‘Not only that... I still got punished for it and I won the bet. Maybe I should make a bet with him under my terms. Yeah that's it! I‘ll make a bet with Asami and use the striptease to win the bet again.'Akihito thinks he has the best idea for the terms of the bet, no physical contact with him while his dancing. Asami must be sitting in the same chair, cuffed the same way as Kirishima was and have to endure the same things Kirishima did_.

‘Yes, it will work. I‘ll do things in my own terms now because as long as it is on Asami’s terms it doesn't matter what I do, I always end up losing or punished.  
Now that I have a plan, how in the hell I'm going to make it happen?! But first how do I get Asami to agree that’s the big question. Was he really willing to spend another day in the secret room in order to have Asami submit to him? Yes he would. The terms would be that Asami could not touch him while he was dancing or he would win and if he lose he would submit to the secret room for a full 24 hours with no complains. Yes that would get the bastard running though Akihito’.

So the next day Akihito starts get things into place he known that Asami will be at work until late tonight. First he starts out cleaning the penthouse from top to bottom. Making sure that he has everything that he needs for this to work the way he wants. After everything is in place he takes a long need bath to make his skin shine and baby soft. He can't stop the laugh that leave his lips Akihito states ‘this is going to be fun seen Asami lose his control over my dancing priceless'.  
The setup was perfect text Asami tell him to look at the video cameras that would get his attention Once he gets to the penthouse I will leave a note on the bedroom door telling him to take a sit and enjoy the show.

“Yes that will do nicely if I can pull this off there's no way that he will be jealous about anything.”stated Akihito  
While Akihito was getting things ready back at the penthouse, Asami was at Sion's going over new business deals when he got a text from his kitten

 **In one hour turn on the video feed and enjoy the show**.

Asami was curious to what his boy would do but at that moment he had a flashback to the last time he watched the video feed from his house. Asami narrowed his eyes wondering what game Akihito was planning but before he could put any more thought into it Kirishima came in and stated he had a meeting to attend. Asami stated he would be there momentarily and Kirishima bowed and left the office.

While in the meeting Asami couldn't concentrate in what was being said because he kept wondering what the hell that text from Akihito meant.  
 _‘What the hell?_ ’ Asami though ‘ _Really, what could he possibly be trying to pull?_ ’ Asami though about what Akihito might be planning trying to find a reason for the sudden text but he keep coming up empty. The only way to know was to watch the video feed in an hour.

 

Akihito had decided that the best way to get Asami to come home as soon as possible was to tease him with some sexy dancing in his underwear, the red ones he knows Asami likes to see him in. ' _What songs should I dance to? I can’t use that same ones I used for Kirishima. Nope, that won't work and would likely get me in trouble._ ’ Though Akihito. Then Akihito started looking at his playlist on his MP3 checking for songs he knows would get things moving the way he wants.

He would started strong with some nice a fast song to get things hot and heavy then gradually slow things down with slow and sexy beats. Yes, that would work just that way he wants. The songs would be _Beyonce Kitty Kat - he loves that song - then a new song he only heard from the internet by someone call Nicki Minaj, Anaconda and the final dance song will be Vanity by Christina Aguilera. After that would be Bruno Mars’ Gorilla_  
 _‘Then I will slow things down with Freak Me by Silk, Partition by Beyonce -love her. Then, to really get things in the mood, Janet Jackson Anytime Anyplace and end with hardcore sec Closer by NIN.’_ Thought Akihito.  
He would need handcuffs to make this work, but what handcuff could he used that Asami has not used on him or has the key to? Once he realized Asami can get out of any cuffs that he has he thought  
‘ _Maybe I should used some from his collection. YES, there are some he has not used on me yet and with those he should not be able to move until I want him to.’_  
Akihito promptly searched for all the necessary things in Asami’s secret room and had them ready by the chair so he could restrain Asami when the man sat down.  
 _‘Now all I need is to get the bastard home, time to put my hard earned skills to use and do some hardcore sexy dancing.’_ He thought with a fiendish grin on his face.  
He danced around the house moving his hips enticingly and touching himself in a seductive manner - which now that he thought about it was a bad idea because it was getting him way too hot - the phone was ringing and knowing it was from Asami he ignored it and continued with his relentless teasing, Asami will be home soon. While Akihito was waiting for Asami to come home he started getting into the moment, dancing for Asami.

Despite how fast he tried to close the deal, the meeting lasted a little over an hour. Asami was glad that it had finally ended so he could see what Akihito was up to. He came into his office and after thinking briefly decided to lock the door behind him, he did not want to be interrupted from whatever show his little lover had prepared for him.  
Asami turned in the computer on his desk and logged in to the video feed from his home. It took a moment for the images to come through but what he saw when they did had him sucking in a startled breath. Akihito was dancing around the condo with those skimpy red boxers that contrasted so much with his creamy and smooth skin. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation of the show, Akihito touch his alluring body teasingly while moving his hips with that cadence only he can muster, and not even five minutes later Asami was informing his secretary that he was leaving work early and not returning until later the next day. All he could think about was getting to the blond and sinking into his welcoming heat until both their bodies gave up.

Akihito danced around that house to warm up, getting his body ready for his show, he moved to the bedroom in order to be ready the moment Asami step into the room. He had all his tools ready to get the show started. He placed a note on the door indicating Asami needed to come into the room and get comfortable and moved to the chair to set the cuffs where they were handy but also out of Asami’s sight. The man had a thing about being restrained and he had to make sure to cuff him as soon as he sat down or the man would prevent him from restraining him altogether.

Everything was in place, he heard the tall tale of the door opening and closing and Asami calling his name, asking where he was but Akihito remained in place so all his hard work wouldn't be in vain. Asami saw the note and read it. While read the slip of paper he had a smirk on his face thinking that his kitten was waiting for him inside. So he removed his coat, cufflinks, tie, and shirt but before he entered the room he went to pour himself a drink because he knows whatever Akihito is planning his going to need a good scotch to accompany it. After grabbing a tumbler full of the golden liquid he made his way to the bedroom, once inside he didn’t see his lover so he took a sit in the chair that was prepared for him. Once he sat down he feel his kitten putting his arms around his neck kissing along the jawline and making the wanton noises he loves to hear from those rosy lips. Slim arms surrounded him and small hands caressed his chest and arms. Before he realized what was going on, Akihito had cuffed his hand behind his back and to the chair as well.

Asami looked menacingly at Akihito, his voice was hard and cold as he spoke.

“ _Release me this instant._ ” Yes, Asami definitely had a thing about being restrained, he really didn’t like it.

“No, not until you hear what I have to say.” Akihito answered.

Akihito walked away from Asami, he knows that if he stayed close Asami would have him under him within five minutes. Akihito turned around to face Asami, whom at this point was pissed and took a breath.

“I would like to make a bet with you. If I win you have to tell me the real reason you are mad about the striptease.”

‘A bet,’ Asami thought. ‘this I can turn in my favor and get out of this damn cuffs so I can properly punish my naughty kitten for daring confine me.’  
Asami asked “If you lose, what do I get Akihito?”

“I will willingly spend a full 24 hour period in the secret room with no complaining or fighting.”  
Asami thought that regardless of what the bet was about he had this bet in the bag and agreed to the bet. Akihito saw that smug look on his face and stated the terms of the bet.

“Sure Akihito, I will play your little game.” He said smirking.

“While I’m dancing Asami, you can not touch me at all if you do you lose but I can touch you all I want.

Akihito smirked once he saw the look on Asami face, once the man realized that he can’t touch him at all and use his skills to drive Akihito into a mindless frenzy.

“Why the handcuffs? Are you scared that you will lose? That’s why you cuff me, right? Because you know if I get my hands on you, you are done for.” Asami stated.

“No you ass! I cuffed you so that you wouldn't pounce on me the moment I started the show and also because I want you feeling what Kirishima felt like watching me dance, but if you can't do it then I win and you have to tell me the truth.” Akihito said with a smile on his face.

Asami knows that Akihito was just testing him to see if he would break but his kitten had a surprise in store for him if he thought that he was not going to retaliate in some way. It will take a lot more to make him lose control then a dance from his kitten. He would be lying if he said that he would not enjoy the show but he sure as hell would not lose the bet, he was looking forward too much to having Akihito at his mercy for 24 straight hours to let himself lose his monumental control over the little performance.

“Then let the show being” stated Asami, he knew that Akihito wouldn't be able to hold out for too long before he cave.  
‘ _He will cave_... _and when he does, he is mine_ ” Asami though.

 

Akihito knew from looking at Asami what he had his mind set on winning but Asami was in for a huge surprise. What Asami didn't know was that Akihito has been taking pole dancer classes for fun for quite some time now and what he had done during the bet about Kirishima did not even come close to the full extent of the skills he had picked up. It was the time to put those skills he learn to good use and make Asami swallow his own pride.  
Akihito walked to the bathroom to get ready, while he was getting dressed Asami was thinking.  
 _“If Akihito wins I would have to talk about why I was mad in the first place.’_ but Asami himself didn’t know the answer. _‘How in the hell will I tell Akihito why I was mad when I don't even know the answer to that question.” He thought. ‘I definitely have to win this bet, it’s the only way.’_

Once Akihito walked back into the room Asami stopped thinking about something that would never happen, his control was legendary, there was no way he would lose. Akihito came out in tight red chapps with a golden thong on. Asami momentarily forgot how to breathe at the site of Akihito’s ass in the chapps, looking just ripe for his teeth to bite into. Akihito heard that grasp from Asami and knew that he made that right choice in clothes. He went to the MP3 player that he had previously set up on the house’s system and hit play to start the sexy dance playlist of and the song he had chosen to begin his dance started playing. The first song to start up was Kitty Kat by Beyonce Akihito took a calming breath closed his eyes and took a moment to get in the zone. Once he opened his eyes it was game on.  
 _‘I will make Asami lose all control and tell me what I want to know.’_ Akihito was determined to win and he will give it his all to make sure he did.  
To get things started he placed kitten ears on his head to get into the song and twirled the fake tail that was clipped to his chapps.  
 _‘He will love this_.’ Akihito thought looking at Asami with a heated gaze.  
Once the song started pouring from the speakers with the drum beat Akihito started moving his hips with the beat. Swinging from left to right getting into the song was no big deal but what comes next will be, he turned around, Asami has a surprised at the look on his face.

 _‘It’s the ears._ ’ Akihito thought when he saw the predatory gaze on Asami’s face. He knew Asami really liked them but Akihito paid them no mind. He started by crawling slowly and seductively on the floor to where Asami was cuffed to the chair, swinging his hips along with the song and making that kitten tail pull Asami’s gaze to his ass. Akihito licked his lips and Asami’s gaze followed the trailed of the small, and wet, pink muscle in its trail over the soft lips. He rolled over onto his back and spread his legs wide, running his hands seductively from his neck to the inside of his thighs and then lightly over his crotch to extend them both in a wicked invitation toward Asami. He then rolls over onto his knee and spreads his legs wide arching his back thrusting his chest upward while running his hands over his nipples playing with them just like Asami would. He crawled over to

Asami and places his head on this lap moving it back and forth on Asami’s crotch feeling the heat just like a kitten would.  
He move up onto Asami lap singing “ _ **what about my body”**_ while rolling his hips with song right over the straining tent on Asami’s pants.  
Akihito took a look over his shoulder, what he saw got him hot all over, Asami is looking at him with a passion he hadn't seen on his face." _I bet he doesn't even realize what he looks like right now, so hungry for me.._." Akihito smiled at the thought.  
Asami hadn't realize that his Akihito had moves like the ones he was performing for him right now, moves that made him think "maybe I am in trouble".

 _“I need to turn things around in my favor_ ” He said to himself, thinking that his best chance laid on teasing Akihito.

 _“Is that all you got._ " Asami said.

Asami knew that Akihito hated being teased, he needed him to lose focus and the moment he did Asami would have complete control of the situation again. _‘Once he loses focus he’s all mine’._  
Akihito knew what Asami was trying to do, he had mentally prepared for it and had seen it coming, For once Asami’s tactic wouldn't work on Akihito. The blond was prepared for the teasing, Akihito just smiled at Asami and kept his sensual torture.

 _‘Wait until the next song starts and we'll see who has the upper hand on this one. It will turn his world upside down_ ’ Akihito thought with soon to be attained triumph sparkling in his eyes.  
Asami raised an eyebrow at the smile on Akihito’s face, he had been positive that the teasing would had worked, it had never before failed him. This was the moment Asami realized Akihito had been prepared for his usual methods of assault and it was really throwing him off the loop.

‘ _Maybe I need to rethink my approach_ ’. Asami thought.  
Before he could finish the thought, a new song poured from the speakers. It had a Western Hip Hop sound to it. Akihito moved to the center of the room, Asami just noticed a chair was placed there and stilled his mind for whatever was to come. Asami Ryuichi was not a man who lost and he was not about to start now. Akihito hopped onto the chair started moving his ass to the song Asami could only stare at the perfect round globes enticing him, his hands itched to smack them, the bite into the soft flesh, and sink himself into the treasure hidden between them. With every movement of that delicious ass Asami’s eyes followed, wishing he wasn’t cuffed so he could get a hold of the taunting kitten before him.

Akihito got into the song, he remembered every move he had seen from the video he pulled up on the internet. He practiced the moves until he had them mastered and from the heavy breathing sounds Asami was making it was all worth it. Now came the time to shake his ass like he had seen in the video, he was sure it would drive Asami insane. Akihito sat in the chair with his ass facing Asami moving his cheeks with the beat, his mind was completely lost to the song and the music around him. Akihito started twerking his ass in the air up and down, he heard a loud gasp and a deep hungry groan from behind. The blond couldn't contain the smirk that appeared on his face but he wouldn't let Asami see it. Turning around facing Asami he once again opened his legs wide in the air running my hands up and down his thighs and over his hardened cock squeezing it lightly to make the wanton moans he knew Asami loved and drove the man to savage lust, with a twist he decided to add a slow low purr to it. Asami felt the twitch of his cock coming to full mast, despite how he used to control to prevent it, with the noises and movement the Akihito was making.

‘ _Who knew his kitten had such erotic moves like that_ ’. Asami though.  
Akihito took things to a new level he moved backward until he was right in front of the chair Asami was sitting in. He was so into the song that he was giving Asami the best lap dance he had ever seen or felt. He could feel Asami cock pulse with every movement he performed on his lap. ‘I should start at his neck and make my way down’. Akihito though. He moved in, kissing Asami along his neck making sure he left marks along his skin. Marking the man as his own just as much as he was Asami’s. Asami couldn't believe that his kitten was making a move on him, usually it took much coercing for Akihito to lose his inhibitions, yet here the boy was, torturing him to no end… his hand really was starting to feel the need to touch his lover’s soft skin but he contained them with his iron will. It was a feeling he never want to end, he closed his eyes and just let himself enjoy the pleasure his kitten was giving him. ‘ _Yes I can really get used to this_ ’.

Once Akihito was done with his neck he move down to his chest sucking on the man’s nipples, something he had wanted to do for a very long time now, he had the chance to explore the man’s body at his leisure and he wouldn't let it pass. His short nails raked the sides of Asami’s toned waist and the heard the man suck in a breath at the clash of sensations between the raking of fingernails and the soft tongue following every line of his abs and surrounding his navel. Asami’s hand’s held on to the chair with a deathly grip, his fingers making indentations on the leader of the armrest, there was no way he was losing this bet. Just as there was no way he was cutting this short.  
Akihito took a knife, Asami had no idea from where and at this point he really did not care. With one quick motion the waistband of Asami’s slack was torn and the blond pulled at it until it ripped all the way to the thighs, he pulled the torn pants off and straddled one of Asami’s exposed thighs moving his hips back and forth with the rhythm of the song. The feeling of Akihito’s arm skin over his own and his desire to caress it was slowly driving him insane. Akihito let out a moan as he pressed himself to Asami and moved just the right way to create delicious friction on his cock and Asami’s hand momentarily left it’s grip on the armrest before clasping it tightly again. ‘ _I almost got you, you bastard, it won't be long now..._ ’ Thought Akihito with a satisfied smirk on his face which he hid from Asami with a low groan.

Akihito removed himself from Asami once the next song started to play, there was a mirror placed alongside the wall facing Asami. ‘ _What’s he going to do with that?_ ’ Once Akihito started dancing to the sound of Vanity, Asami had a clear understanding of what was going on. It was like watching two Akihito’s dancing just for his entertainment and playing with themselves. Akihito started removing the chapps he was wearing, he only had the thong on that looked like gold against his skin, shining just for Asami to view. Once that was removed, Akihito really started putting on a show, he keep his eyes on Asami the whole time he was dancing. Those heated hazel eyes making promises Asami was going to make sure they delivered. ‘ _Now is the time to really get him’_ Akihito started to rub his cock up against the mirror while thinking of Asami as he pretended to fuck himself for the golden eyed man. Akihito was completely into the moment, up against the mirror moaning and grinding his body in that way he knows Asami likes to see. He was being lewd and he knew it, it was what Asami liked and he was willing to give the man a good show.

The song took a different turn, now was time for the pole work. With Gorilla playing in the background Akihito climb the pole like a pro working the pole like a lover. Asami’s eyes got wide from the display his lover was making, he looked like a pro working and he was wondering where the hell did his obviously not so innocent lover learn to move like that on a pole. These were not the moves he had seen him use of Kirishma’s show; this were better, sexier and more alluring. Asami wasn't sure how much more he could take Akihito was really going all out to win this bet. With each song the striptease got more sexually and lustful that his cock was pulse with each move Akihio did and seen it was free Akihito could see that pre cum leaking. ‘ Just a little more and I will have him’ Akihito thought, he really need Asami to cave because this was getting him horny as hell and he didn't know how much more he would take.

The final song will be it, he had a hard, fast beat that reminded Asami of how he would like to fuck Akihito right at the moment. At this point Akihito put every lesson he learn from his classes to work, “ _just a little more_ ” he kept saying to himself, then he moved to the top of the pole and moved down slowly letting his cock touch the pole moaning Asami’s name. When he reached the bottom he removed the thong touching his cock imagining that it was Asami touching him. Once he heard _**“I want to fuck you like an animal**_ ” he screamed “yes! I want you Asami, to fuck me like the animal you are!”. Asami’s growl was heard over the music, he couldn’t believe that Akihito was mastubating in front of him screaming that he want’s him to fuck him like a animal, it was the hottest shit he has every seen. In a lustful haze Asami pulled his hand with great force, breaking the wooden bar that kept him cuffed to the chair. He prowled to Akihito like an animal on the hunt and picked him up to thrown the small body onto the bed.

“ _I win_ ,” Akihito smiles up at Asami “ _you lose...._ ” His words were followed by a lustful moan.

Asami was so fucking hard he could cut glass, he didn't prepare Akihito, he wanted to feel that heat around his cock now. He thrusted home into Akihito’s ass pulling a scream from Akihito. Asami was in a lustful haze, his mind was clouded by desire and he couldn't believe the show his kitten had put on for him. He just let his mind go, just feeling the pleasure that only Akihito could bring him. Asami turned Akihito over so he can kiss that mouth which what was making the most beautiful noises. Asami kissed him until both were breathless and their lips were swollen from the force of the passionate kiss. His hands were everywhere, groping and exploring the body he had spent a long time wanting to touch, his mouth kissed every bit of skin within its range as Asami pounded mercilessly into the welcoming heat of Akihito’s ass, angling himself just the right way to hit that most pleasurable spot inside the boy and producing the most delicious of bliss filled screams and moans.

“Asami, Asami… Oh, God... YES!” Akihito screamed spilling himself all over his and Asami’s chests as the man continued his relentless pounding.  
Asami bit into Akihito’s shoulder, still in a savage state of mind as he sped his movements and moments later came with full force inside his lover. Akihito fell asleep for about one hour before he was awaken by Asami’s hands all over his body and engaged in a bout of passionate love making that lasted until the very early hours of the morning.  
At some point during the night - he had given up on trying to keep track of time - Akihito got the courage to ask Asami the question that had been nagging him. He was lying practically on top of the man during one of the few moments he was allowed some rest when he decided to tackle the subject.

“Are you going to tell me the real reason for the bet about Kirishima now? I won fair and squared.” He said looking up at the man.

“I supposed I should.” Answered Asami with a sigh. “It had started as a way to get some amusement because I was bored. Kirishima seemed like the perfect victim since he is such a serious person and I particularly enjoy ruffling his feathers and getting a rise of him.”

Akihito was livid at this answer, he honestly thought there would have been a more significant reason behind such a thing.

“Are you telling me this whole thing was because you were bored!”

“Yes” Was the only reply.

“You are such a sadistic bastard! and poor Kirishima ran out of here like his face was about to fall from the shame too.”

“I must admit, halfway through the week my feelings changed from boredom and need of amusement to curiosity though.”

“Curiosity? About what?” He asked puzzled.

“About how far you would take it… and how naughty you could be when given a choice or a reason.” Asami was smirking that infuriating smirk at him and Akihito wanted nothing as much as he wanted to smack it right off the smug face at the moment.

“Sometimes Asami, you are such an ass its not even funny.”

“Admit you had fun tormenting him, I know you did.”

“I did no such a thing you bastard.” He pouted

“Whatever you say Akihito, Whatever you say.” Asami said chuckling at his lover.


End file.
